While consuming digital content, a user may consider a portion of the digital content to be slow or not important (e.g., a scenery scene with music and no dialog). The user may want to accelerate through the slow or not important portions in order to, for example, binge watch or consume the digital content (e.g., watch as much as possible in a reduced time frame). Typically, the user can manually fast forward. For example, the user can fast forward at twice a normal playback speed (2×), four times the normal playback spend (4×), and so forth. The user can also skip to a next chapter. In some cases, services allow the user to listen to a podcast faster (e.g., listen to 10 minute sequence in 8 minutes) by increasing a playback speed.